Richard
Richard is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith, he is Unikitty’s royal advisor. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Richard is a grey 1x3 LEGO brick. As such, he has three studs on top of him. He has light blue sclera and no irises. He is often seen frowning with puffed-out cheeks. Other looks |-| Personality=Richard, unlike the others, is stoic and melancholy. Looking more to the negative, he is the opposite of the cheerfulness of his location. Despite this, he is still a good friend and is the straight man most of the time, logically approaching situations while the rest go crazy or don’t think through their actions clearly. Biography Early life= Little is known about Richard's past life. His entire persona seems like an anomaly compared to others in the Unikingdom, perhaps hinting that he comes from a different location than the others. Despite this, he still managed to befriend Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile at some point. He even took on the task of being Unikitty’s servant. He would later join a game night competition with his friends, the annoyance of Unikitty and Puppycorn's rivalry making him start to dislike them. Despite this, he won four separate nights. At some point, Richard started spying on a girl who suspiciously looked a lot like him, but with the addition of hair. He would later deem her his apparent girlfriend, despite the fact that the two had never talked to each other. |-| Season 1= First adventures Spoooooky Game On another game night, he was unsure of playing yet again, thanks to the competitions of the royal siblings. Bugged by Unikitty and Puppycorn's arguing about who would win, he left the room to get snacks. This is what saved him from being sucked into the Spoooooky Game, though caused him to wonder where the others went to. He would later eat the cookies for himself, and spitting them out from shock at the sudden reappearance of his friends, especially due to the fact that they still kept their appearances from the game. Sparkle Matter Matters One day, while scheduling Unikitty through her itinerary for the day, he had to chase the princess through the castle to list all the things that needed to be done, as she kept declaring all of it boring, eventually losing her when she promised to do the boring things after saying hi to the citizens. Later, when Unikitty realized that Richard had never produced any sparkle matter, Richard was summoned by the princess. Still focused on having Unikitty finish her schedule, he insisted he was fine and had just been around for a long while, and when asked if she could do anything, Richard responded that the princess could finish her to-do list. This caused Unikitty to make the first thing on it cheering Richard up. She took him through a cheek squeeze, a parade, a tea party, a rave, and a roller coaster, but nothing made him happier. Later, he was hit by Dr. Fox's sparkle matter serum, forcing him to be happy, much to the surprise and joy of Unikitty, Dr. Fox, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile when it revealed it worked. However, thanks to bubblegum and glue added to the serum beforehand, his sparkle matter started clumping together, growing giant and embedding into the castle. A giant star-shaped particle is enough to scare Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox off. Later, a negativity-based serum was created to counteract Richard's positive one, as he continues to launch giant sparkle matter particles. However, because this was made with anger sparkle matter, it puts him into a blind rage, creating giant monsters out of his newfound angry sparkle matter. Once Unikitty realizes that serums will not fix Richard, she goes up to him, as he angrily insisted he was fine before. After an actual apology from the princess, her calming aura counteracts his angry one, and he is returned back to normal. Earnestly thanking the princess for caring about him so much, a paperclip floats out of him: his first real sparkle matter particle. Despite everything being back to normal, the castle and kingdom are in a wreck from the giant particles that he had launched out before. No Day Like Snow Day During Snow Day, he was assigned to be the judge of the snow fort building competition. While finding the rival snow fort a great build, the addition of a dancing snowman, which was really Master Frown, was enough to bump the team's snow fort the best, further confirmed when Master Frown's struggle to escape created an impromptu light and fireworks show. Thanks to siding with his friends, he was dragged into their side of a snowball fight. He would later cheer on the thought-to-be snowman for winning the fight for them. Joining in Dr. Fox's hot cocoa recipe, he declared it "like Gam Gam used to make". When Mr. Snowbuttons needed a location to stay without melting, he went with the others to the North Pole to send it on its way on an ice floe. He and Hawkodile would confide with each other that they both knew that Master Frown was inside the snowman. Action Forest During a picnic tea party, he called out Hawkodile's bravery in defending the picnic over trivial things as unnecessary. When Hawkodile was attacked by a mysterious force, he and the others ran off to see what had happened. Once the attacker left with Hawkodile's sunglasses, Hawkodile explained to them that the attacker was Eagleator, a former friend of him that had sworn revenge. Richard, along with Puppycorn and Dr. Fox, thought the story was amazing, while Unikitty found it sad. Hawkodile insisted that he had to fight Eagleator, but he was unable to not being able to see. As such, he recruited Richard and the others to fight for him. Thanks to their lack of fighting abilities, Hawkodile took him and the other to the Action Forest to train. Through a training montage, Richard gained an eyepatched motorcyclist persona, known as "The Man of Few Words". Later, at the dojo, Richard used this persona to attempt to fight Eagleator, but it proved worthless, as he was not taught any fighting skills. In anger, Eagleator sent out a shockwave to knock Richard and the others away, thus removing him from the fight. Kaiju Kitty When a slime monster attacked the kingdom, Richard was one of the few introduced to the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. Despite the others being excited, Richard was more concerned who paid for it. Despite this, he joined in to pilot the robot, being the appendix control, much to his annoyance and exasperation. As such, he played no role in the fight with the monster. Once the slime monster was defeated by giving it a friend, Richard suggested the robot should be put back into storage, to the protests of the others. When he questioned why they would still need the robot, the others pulled various non-combat heroic stunts, which just caused more chaos, as everyone ignored Richard's protests. The others would spend time playing and doing other tasks in the robot, while Richard continued to ignore them. This would continue for many months. Throughout this time, Richard still wanted this to end. He complained how the robot was starting to smell, being the only one to keep his quarters clean. After another demand to put the robot away, Unikitty turned on the locking mechanism, while also breaking it. When the team was alerted to a monster in the middle of the town, Richard tried to explain to Unikitty that the monster was the robot, but was ignored multiple times. When Unikitty realized the truth, Richard tried to get her to unlock the robot, which was too late to do. After attempting to destroy the robot by fighting it, Richard reluctantly joined in to launch the Mega Robot Giggle Missile, which the robot flew into. Despite the explosion, nothing happened to the robot, much to his annoyance. Richard later realized his role in the appendix was to house the self-destruct button. Despite exasperation, Unikitty demanded him to press it, thus destroying the robot and launching the pilots out to safety. Unlike the others, he showed no remorse for the demise of the mech. Later, he and Dr. Fox addressed the audience with a public service announcement on the appendix. Fire & Nice During a Problem Fixy Day, Richard protested Unikitty making such a big deal out of the festivities. When Unikitty caused a giant outburst thanks to Master Frown, he hid behind the throne in defense. Later, he helped clean up the throne room, only to be distracted in confusion by Puppycorn's Distraction Dance. He would eventually take over the dance, though his moves were limited. Later, he would tend to an exhausted Unikitty. Much to his shock, she would take on Master Frown's ridiculous requests. Once Dr. Fox revealed that Angry Kitty had escaped, he and the others went to see the pleas of help from people that had angered Unikitty that day. When Master Frown was revealed to be hiding from Angry Kitty, Richard and the others used him as bait to lure her in. As the first plan failed, Richard was part of Plan B, dropping a cage on Angry Kitty. Unfortunately, this made her even more angry, as she nearly attacked Richard and the others, until Unikitty stepped in to stop her. Rock Friend One day, while Richard was cleaning his room, Puppycorn barged in, trying to get Richard to guess what number he was thinking of, while also breaking some of his record collection. Richard explained that he was unable to play with the prince until his room was spotless, causing Puppycorn to rush off, breaking more of his stuff. The next day, he would find half of his body removed from him in order to make Friend Guy. However, he was unaware of what had happened, only noticing that the others had had parts removed from him. Despite this, he let Puppycorn keep the half, via the persuasion of Unikitty. Later, he would be present to ask where the remainder of his body was, only for Unikitty to insist that everything was okay. Kitchen Chaos During a regular chore regiment through the kitchen, while the others made a mess, Richard ended up cracking his back from too much physical stress. Despite the fact that he insisted it was nothing, the others insisted that he got plenty of rest. More concerned about who will take care of the kitchen cleanup, Unikitty insisted she and the others would, sending Richard to his room for some bedrest. Finding nothing to do, Richard put on one of his records, The History of the Paperclip, in an attempt to relax. Hearing Unikitty's screams while she was stuck in paint, Richard attempted to leave his bed to check on her, only for her to burst through his wall and insist everything was okay. This left rubble on his bed and a piece landing on his record, causing it to skip repeatedly at "farther and farther". Attempting to move and fix the record only caused him to hurt his back more, leaving him stuck listening to it. Later, his record was still stuck skipping. Tired of this, he took a piece of rubble from his bed and threw it at the player, only to cause it to skip worse, stuck repeating "fart" over and over. Annoyed, Richard struggled to pull himself up, only for the stress to cause his back to snap back into shape, healing him. Heading out into the hallway, he called for Unikitty to say that he was feeling better, as he headed towards the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen, he found it spotless. He thanked the others for doing the job, mentioning how surprised he was. When Unikitty thanked him for always being there to clean up after them, he commented that it was his duty, though it wouldn't hurt if they cleaned up after themselves once in a while. While the others laughed it off and left the kitchen, Puppycorn quickly returned, asking where his basketball is, only for the piece of paper he had in his mouth to shoot out, causing a chain reaction that left the kitchen filthy again. In wordless despair, Richard simply stuffed himself into the garbage can. Crushing Defeat One day, as a cupcake monster attempted to attack the castle, Richard, from a watching distance, complained about Dr. Fox's latest cupcake recipe. When the monster was defeated, he was hit with the frosting that Hawkodile's attack shot out. The next morning, Richard enjoyed a waffle breakfast with the others. When Hawkodile came in, and it was revealed he had a crush, Richard decided to help Hawkodile deal with it, since he would not say who his crush was. After Puppycorn failed to help Hawkodile, Richard was Hawkodile's next option. Explaining about his "girlfriend", who he had never actually talked to, he still insisted their love was real. This confused Hawkodile, which made Richard realize that Hawkodile had a lot to learn about love, so he grabbed supplies, instructing Hawkodile to send a formal declaration of love via a mourning dove and write three poems. Realizing that he did not have the time for this, Hawkodile left, much to Richard's protests, as they had not even reach the stage of rhyming couplets. The next day, he joined his friends for cupcakes, though he only had a picture of a cupcake with him instead of actually eating it. When Hawkodile nervously lied about who his crush was, he ended up sweating all over Richard, watching as Hawkodile lied that Phoebee was his crush. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Richard was originally meant to be sand blue with a flat, studless top, as opposed to grey with studs - like his final design. Trivia *He is the only main character to not be an animal. Rather, he is a 1x3 LEGO brick. As such, he is also the only main character to not have an animal-based name. Instead, he has a proper name. *Him holding a clipboard in the main title sequence may suggest a role of keeping things in check around the kingdom and castle. This was later confirmed to be the case. *Richard is older than the rest of the gang, and is the only one to be a full-grown adult. Thus, he is in charge of the castle as well as Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile.http://netbug009.tumblr.com/post/169595190632/ Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' Season 1 *Spoooooky Game (minor) *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *A Rock Friend, Indeed *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Hide N' Seek *Little Prince Puppycorn *Pet Pet *Birthday Blowout Sources and References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty! Category:LEGO Category:2017 Category:2018